


Mettaton's Malware Makeover

by SexTheHex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Corruption, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gay, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex, bimbofication, male breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Premise: Mettaton-EX is making his big debut on the surface! He’s got a sweet TV gig lined up so he can show the world his fabulous style. The only issue now is his outfit. Is he really going to go out in public in… this?





	Mettaton's Malware Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/7/18 on tumblr

Ah, the surface! What a wonderful bustling place! After all that time spent cooped up underground, the wild and wicked Mettaton-EX was ready to take the world by storm!

It was finally everything he’d ever wanted. The chance to entertain as many humans as possible was right before him. Already the human world was gawking at the odd life-like human robot who wanted to be a super star. Finally he’d netted a gig to televise himself for a few minutes and entertain countless people! It was all so close. He was so close to making his dreams reality!

So then… why was he about to go out in this ridiculous outfit?

Mettaton looked at himself in the mirror with mixed emotion. He never expected to wear that ridiculous crop top a fan donated to him but… well here he was! Really, crop top was a generous descriptor for this thing, it barely covered his chest and left his midriff wide open! Such a skimpy and suggestive garment. It proved hypnotically enticing when he reached for a shirt to cover him for the evening, but now he was having second thoughts.

Somehow, that wasn’t even it’s most stand out feature. The real showstopper were those bright pink letters coating the front of it. A sparkling neon pink “FAG” was spelt out on the piece. Mettaton hadn’t really been on the surface enough to learn all the slang not spoken in the countless pop star videos he’d watched over and over again underground, but just reading this word made him feel… funny. A good funny, but one that made him anxious.

And then there were was the lower half of his outfit. Normally he loved to wear his tall elegant pink boots, but today he felt totally content.going near bare legged. All that was really covering him up was a set of fishnets he’d also acquired from a fan donation recently. He had to admit something about them was… mystifying. Seeing his long slender legs enveloped in those black diamond shames seemed to redirect all his attention that way. Of course, he had some sort of shoe on. That fan donation included a set of glossy pink high heels. They were so cute! It was like an ultra skimp version of his lower half’s normal look.

Hard to believe he had fans already gifting him stuff! First the tank top, then these heels and fishnet stockings, even that tiny USB drive with the little pink ring on the opposite end! It was such a cute little thing, Mettaton couldn’t help but shove it in his spare USB drive when he received it. Such a shame that something went haywire and his system crashed the moment he shoved it in. Must have manufactured on the cheap. Oh well, it still made a cute little belly button accessory plugged in where it was now. Plus, he couldn’t seem to really remove it. Every attempt so far to so much as jiggly the firmer USB part had forced him to reboot.

Every time Mettaton decided this was too much, he’d move his hips a little and think this was an amazing look. Every time he gained the confidence to walk out the door and show the world his stuff, shame and doubt seeped in. The internal debate in Mettaton’s hardware raged on. Would people on the surface like this? Was it too risque? If he was going to be an entertainer, he’d need to appeal to a wide audience and look presentable for younger individuals, right? Oh, but the surface had so many stars that were half naked as is! Maybe it was the right call to get dressed in this?

No. He really ought to take this stuff off and get dressed in his normal attire. His newest fans were waiting on him! Mettaton sat down, reached for his fishnets and started to take them off…

Or so he tried. Seconds into the attempt, a fatal error caused him to freeze in place mid-action. Visible sparks of electricity shot out from his little belly button USB ring. Mettaton was forced to full reboot before continuing anything else.

Wow! He looked fantastic! Gosh, just a look in the mirror was delightful! So bold, so sexy~ He looked just like those slutty pop idols singing about sex every performance. Oh, but something did look a little off. Did he really need these silly black shoulder guards? Oh no, they looked terrible with this outfit. Sure, they looked great with his normal commanding look, but it clashed horribly with this dainty look he was going for. A quick pop off of those and the look was complete! The surface was absolutely going to eat this up.

The first thing Mettaton came to realize was how awkward walking in heels with. How did human women do this? Of course, it was hardly an issue to adjust for given he was a robot. Just a quick recalibration of his walking stance and… there! A few steps in and Mettaton was completely use to walking in high heels. He was a bit taken aback though. His programming should have found the most energy economic and efficient way to walk. Was this sort of cat walk that made his ass shake back and forth truly the correct method?

Just the descent from his hotel room down to ground level proved interesting. Mettaton had always dressed flamboyantly and was somewhat use to turning heads. But the looks he got walking into the hotel’s lobby… something felt off. These weren’t the same stares of attention he loved. These were… Oooh those stares felt bitter. Glares and gasps that were less “I can’t believe it’s that superstar!” and more “I can’t believe he’s in public like that”.

Halfway through, Mettaton doubled his pace. Something inside him was yelling to get out of there, fast. He tried to move as fast as he could, but oh those accursed heels! He could only run so fast with them on. His balance was so dreadful, he even had to hold up his arms in a ridiculous dainty pose just to not fall over! He could hardly imagine how ridiculous he must have looked. Just the notion of what those people must be thinking about him made him sweat

Mettaton finally made it out of the hotel to the open night. To his dismay, there was no solace here. If anything, the stares only got worse. The volume of people on the street far exceeded what was in that little space. He wanted to run but… but to where? There wasn’t much of a place to hide. He’d just have to walk to his gig like this.

Mettaton tried to do anything to take off the pressure. His run turned back to a walk, that same cat walk he’d done all this time in these damn heels. He cracked a fake smile, trying to make that boisterous confidence he was known for return to him. It was a valiant attempt, but the look in his eyes and his shaky body told the truth. He was an absolute nervous wreck. Not even the worst stage fright had haunted him this bad. It was awful. Near unbearable… No, totally unbearable! This was too much!

Mettaton couldn’t stand it anymore! Every fiber in his system was screaming to escape to preserve his image! His eyes darted for any sort of sanctuary. There was only one escape to be found. A dark alley by the side of the sidewalk was the only source of seclusion he could find. In that same humiliating high heel run, he darted into the shady alley away from the gawking eyes of dozens and dozens of pedestrians.

The high heel wearing superstar trotted as fast as he could behind a dumpster. Finally, some semblance of privacy. His ventilation system got to work expelling excess heat from his high heeled running in a labored pant. His system got to organizing all of these complex feelings his programming was batch dumping into his RAM. An assessment finally organized the overwhelming data dump. There was worry, nervousness, stress, shame and…

Arousal?

As the search algorithm in his virtual psyche assessed the sum of his emotions, it was clear that arousal was the most common sensation. What on earth? But he was in such a vile situation! What arousal could be extracted from wearing sexy clothing in… in front of all of those people. All that attention…

A-ah! But it had to be an error! Mettaton could tell. Despite that arousal reading, never once did he receive physical feedback he was aroused!

Or so he thought. A look down confirmed otherwise. The front of Mettaton’s spat-like undergarments covering his crotch was tented with the telltale bulge of an erection. Urgh, why had his creator installed a fully functional cock on him creating his body? It seemed so silly to put that on a robot! …Well, actually, Mettaton knew exactly why the more he thought of it. Of course she of all people would insist on making his body replicate most sexual biological functions to embarrassing accuracy.

Mettaton didn’t know what to do. He was stranded in this little alcove and had his big performance in under an hour now. What was he to do?

All of that grief seemed to trigger something inside him. Again, it felt like data was crossing over into places it didn’t normally. A small amount of smoke filled the air, radiating from that jump drive jewelry in his belly button. Mettaton felt a tad light headed for a second. It was enough to distract him the movements his hands were suddenly making. The appendages seemed to be maneuvering on their own, reaching to rub and nestle that bulge in his pants.

Mettaton’s sense of touch finally came back to him after a moment of whirling around in his own confused mind. He felt his hand slipping into the front of his shorts to tend to his needy erection. For a second he got a view of it all. Just a quick snapshot of his body moving completely on its own by some unknown force.

But that was all Mettaton got to see. Another crash forced the bot to go into a hard reboot before his perception of the world came back to him.

Back to reality he snapped. Instantly all that quick saved data came rushing back to him. Walking in public with such an obscene outfit… oh how much fun! There was truely only one way to top it off! Masturbating in public just yards away from the public’s prying eyes! Oh, how scandalous! If only all those people knew what he was doing… well, a few probably wouldn’t be surprised given how he was dressed.

How lucky Mettaton was to have his brilliant creator replicate human sexual functions for his body. Nothing beat the firm stroke of a hand across his cock. How liberating it was to feel his focus fade with every little stroke and feel his mind wander. It was so interesting to see where his idle thoughts went. This time, they focused in on an unsurprising memory. He was fantasizing about walking down that street corner again in front of all those darling eyes. Except… well, except this time, he wasn’t nervous at all. He was confident, proud… unapologetically slutty. God, and they loved it. Those strangers couldn’t believe their eyes! And all those men, all those big strong men around him loved it the most. What if he just leaned into one and let him feel up his ass? What if he gave one a kiss on their face? Then after that, maybe a kiss much lower…

As the fantasies intensified, Mettaton’s malware choked arms seemed to move on their own again. While his one idle hand stroked his robot cock with an increasingly brisk speed, his other arm sunk down around his ass to toy with another bit of him. A finger of his started to worm towards his virgin anus. And as the fantasy intensified, it finally slipped into his ass. His first ever anal masturbation session had begun!

Miraculously, Mettaton didn’t even notice him plunging a digit into his anus. He was so fixated on his white hot fantasy, he could focus on nothing else. Some part of him felt it, for sure, but it didn’t immediately dawn on him that sensation was it.

Instead, Mettaton found himself in his fantasy carried away by those strong men into this same alley. There was no resistance, just mouth to mouth spit swapping with his dolled up lips… gosh, he really ought to try a brighter lipstick next time he was out! One that really said “Grab my head and fuck my face” Ooh, what fun!

Back to his fantasy coiled in the arms of those stronger men his thoughts raced. They loved his body. They loved him. A firm spank by one of those men slowly transitioned to them toying with his virgin pucker for the first time. His anal penetration in real life synchronize itself with his little fantasy. The wonders of prostate stimulation were steadily coming to light stroke by stroke.

Mettaton was outright overheating in real life from all of this. Partially it was the steamy fantasy, but a significant part was the malware overclocking his body for the sake of rewriting this passing fantasy into a hardwired desire. Slowly it’s insidious grasp was tainting all those files containing his aspirations. Seemingly needless barriers began dissolving away. Mettaton really loved to make as many people as possible look his way. Why did it matter if he used his more taboo assets to do that? If he used his resource correctly, he could get people to love him a whole different way and taint fantasies with his image. Oh, how delicious!

Mettaton winced as the now two digits lodged in his anus rocked back and forth against his prostate. As the fantasies started to clog his system’s memory to the brink, they only got faster. Stroking his cock seemed to fall behind completely to this wonderful sensation. Soon, instead of jacking off into the street, he was in a face-down, ass-up position pumping away at his ass!

“O-oooh… O-OH-FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, HOLY FUCK!” Mettaton shouted aloud as his orgasmi finally peaked. Hands free, his fat cock shivered and sprayed his artificial seed all over the street pavement. His fingers slowed from near vibrator speeds to a steady milking stroke. Every bit of his available memory was storing the same two pieces of information: Dressing slutty made him very horny. Cumming from anal felt amazing.

Post orgasmic exhaustion felt particularly strange. It began to dawn on Mettaton just how much had gone array in the last hour. Why did his fingers move like that? Was that a saved movement instruction he forgot? Did he say fuck out loud? He thought he’d set a censoring safety parameter so it didn’t leak out during an interview. It felt very hard to focus on individual tasks. Perhaps a part of him had been damaged? What should he do?

Mettaton reasoned he really should be getting back to the hotel. If he hurried, maybe he’d be able to get back in time to change into something more modest and rush over to his gig before curtain. Then he could put all this behind him and-

Sparks flew from Mettaton’s belly button usb port. Another fatal error rang out and froze his entire being. A manual reboot took place immediately. The robot grumbled in annoyance from his faulty programming before resuming his train of thought.

Mettaton reasoned he really should be getting back to the hotel. If he hurried, maybe he’d be able to get back in time to find someone to personally entertain for the night. The gig was no doubt too far away to get to in this time frame. He’d simply have to settle with entertaining someone in person. Maybe he could even try some different lipstick on and see how his lucky fan liked it.

His hands started moving on their own again. His fingers looked up some sight he’d never visited to find a hookup. His hips too started acting without input, already walking back towards the hotel in the same confident catwalk he’d walked out of his room in. Mettaton didn’t notice either action was taking place without his direct instruction. He was far too focused on his memory flooding with another image of what someone might do to him in this outfit if he bent down and spread his legs…

\--------

Mettaton meticulously applied neon pink eyeshadow to his eyelids as he sat in front of the mirror of his dressing room. How lucky he’d been to score this gig!

Life had been so fun for the sexually liberated robot. After botching his attempt at television fame two months ago, Mettaton ended up relieving all that stress with a rousing night of personally pleasing fans. He learned he had a talent for taking cocks and sought to bring that talent to the stage and make a crowd his horny, adoring fans. Hard to believe how welcoming sleazy clubs were! All Mettaton had to do was say he needed a place to work it and they let him do his own little gig.

As for all those odd malfunctions Mettaton couldn’t explain? Well, they’d mostly become the norm now. Every time Mettaton’s body seemed to do what it wanted, he ended up being on the receiving end of a fat dick and an amazing climax. So, he’d simply stopped caring. Perhaps he should have been concerned his anti virus hadn’t run in nearly a full month now or that this infernal faux navel piercing jump drive was a serious electrical hazard. Ehh, but it was too much effort. Whenever Mettaton seemed to prep his system for the virus check, he seemed to get too horny to focus or just outright crashed. It was better to roll with it.

His body’s behavior even seemed to be changing a little. His voice had taken a more sassy, lispy tone. His libido was freakishly active and had him craving a good dick most of the day. Walking in heels felt so natural and easy, but walking on his flat feet felt so awkward now. He could have sworn his butt was even a little larger whenever it was bouncing back and forth when walking, among other things. He certainly didn’t remember installing an upgrade to his ass recently. That said, lately he couldn’t search his memory for even half of the day’s events without it leading to a crash.

Strangest of all, whatever line of code in his database caused his cock to grow erect seemed to be malfunctioning lately. Mettaton had gone a solid week without an erection. It definitely wasn’t from underexposure to sex; every night seemed to have him committing obscene acts. He’d have to look at that problem later. As a quick fix to convey to his fans those goods weren’t for show, Mettaton had taken to locking up his cock in a chastity cage. The fans seemed to love it.

5 minutes until showtime. Perfect! Everything was done just in time. Mettaton strut his stuff out of the dressing room and onto the stage, taking his trusty show stopper with him. Nothing quite got the crowd roaring like his favorite little toy.

Out into the light he stepped! The bar goers and patrons hooted and cheered in delight.

“Hello darlings~!” He began “It’s 1am. Ready for the big show, right?”

Mettaton held his hand to his ear to elicit a response. The crowd was enthusiastic and waiting.

Mettaton smiled. “Gosh, that’s fantastic~ I must admit, I’m pretty horny myself. Haven’t gotten off for a good week here! I think there might be something wrong with my poor little cocklette so…”

“I decided to lock it up for being bad~” Mettaton coyly whined. He gave a smirk as the crowd’s praise continued.

Mettaton continued. “Eh, but it isn’t a terrible loss. Most of you here know I played way more catcher than pitcher. Plus, it’s gotten me all wound up! God, do you know how badly I want someone to fuck me now that I can’t touch myself? I guess I’m just turning into a bit of an anal whore~ What do you all think?”

The crowd roared in applause, in clear agreeance.

“You think so?” Mettaton asked in a facade of confusion to continue his little act. “But I mean, if I was a total cock loving butt slut, I’d need a big, big toy to match. Something only a gape-loving ass whore could take, you know?”

From behind his back, Mettaton showed off his favorite little toy. A freakishly large pink silicone dildo well over a foot in length with a diameter that rivaled his wrist came in to view. More excited yelling came from the audience. Mettaton’s smile slowly snuck out as he heard the crowd demand he go for a ride.

Mettaton did an about face and gave the crowd a look at his robot bubble butt. He arched his back as his legs sunk to the ground, leaving the performer in a succulent bend. His legs spread slightly. His hands reached for his underwear. With a firm tug, the entire venue had a look at his fat spankable ass!

“You think it can take all this? I guess you’re all the boss~” Mettaton teased as he got on his knees and placed the dildo on the stage by its suction cup basen. Soon after, Mettaton shifted positions to a squat with his naked asshole looming over the bright pink sex toy.

“Can I get a few words of encouragement~?” Mettaton asked in a teasing breath. The crowd responded with an excited cheer of “Go! Go! Go! Go!”

Mettaton couldn’t deny his fans what they wanted. Go he did. Just a slight tap of his puckered cunt on the head of the dildo quickly transitioned to a magic act with more and more of the plastic object sinking into his anus. Slowly but surely, he was able to do it all. Down to the hilt it all went. He was completely full of cock!

“Oooohhh, YES~!” Mettaton gasped. This exclamation wasn’t any sort of acting at all. The sheer sense of being stuffed full of a fat dildo felt amazing!

The roar of the horny crowd only intensified the experience. Mettaton decided it was time to get his fans involved. “God, this is far too fun for just me! I’m going to need a volunteer from the audience…”

Hands shot high in the bustling bar crowd, each wanting to get involved in whatever the owner of that hot bouncing ass was up for. Mettaton tried his hardest to get a view of the crowd while keeping his little dildo show ongoing, but his vision was limited. The sex bot sunk his frame all the way down to the silicon ball hilt of the toy, holding it there for a second to let the crowd yell and cheer at his performance. A little spin of his body and Mettaton had a clean view of his fans. The crowd too got a view of Mettaton’s former pride between his spread legs. A dripping horny cock locked in a tight chastity cage greeted their darling eyes. The idle drip of pre told the crowd everything. Mettaton was built to take cocks.

So, who was the lucky patron who got to join the star on stage? Mettaton caught the eyes of a twinky-looking blonde sitting at a table with an even more effeminate looking black haired boy. His instincts told him black and blonde were a dating couple. Judging by the enthusiasm of the blonde haired boy and the blushing cheeks of the black haired one, blonde looked like the top and a worthy one at that.

“You, over there!” Mettaton pointed. “Get on stage, unzip those pants, and show me what you’ve got.”

Up the steps the androgynous looking boy came, bringing more of his chiselled frame into the spotlight. He wasted little time getting to the good part. Down came his jeans unearthing a pair of tight white underwear packed to the brim with a telltale bulge.

“Oooh, goodness~!’ Mettaton exclaimed at the sight. “What a wicked little surprise. You don’t mind if I do the honors and take it out myself?”

The blonde patron gave a nod as Mettaton beckoned him closer. The robot’s face lit up as the fabric-wrapped package neared inches away from his face. He adjusted himself slightly, getting back into the position he’d started in bouncing on the big pink dildo lodge inside of him. This time though, his gaze was squarely aimed at the patrons crotch. His hands reached for the waistband of the garment. And with just a tug…

“Ooooh, my~!” Mettaton reacted. What a truly stunning cock! 10 inches of delicious human cockmeat hung right in his face! The crowd was going wild, but Mettaton truly was the most wild body in the house. His cock-craving malware-corrupted circuits could hardly stand to focus on anything else in that moment. Steadily his boisterous entertainer act started to fade away. In its place came a ravenous hunger to make that cock melt in his mouth at all costs. He was going to captivate the whole crowd with his cock lust!

Masterfully trained brink pink lips coursed up and down left side of the patron’s cock, Mettaton’s hot polymer tongue licking and lubricating the rod with greed. It started to dawn on Mettaton he was out of control of his body midway through his cock high. When his master processor told his body to give a 6th lick up and down the shaft length the request went unheard. No, instead his body ignored his pleas and took to shoving his greedy maw farther down to nurse on the bloated horny nutsack of the gay bar customer. Kisses and licks lathered those darling balls pink, with each enjoying at least some time in his whorish mouth.

Mettaton felt a little strange once he resurfaced from his time in the depths of his patron’s crotch. The reality he was publicly toying with his ass and worshiping cock set in. Oh… oh my god, how embarrassing! How depraved! How… how fucking hot! Oh god, he loved it! Why even bother with sex if there wasn’t a crowd!? He wanted people watch his lewd little shows whenever he could!

Mettaton went all out on the lucky spectator. His mouth embraced that gorgeous head of cock meat in a lavished kiss that had dick slipping into his cheeks. His arms planted themselves to support him, his legs shifting one last time to get in the perfect position. There it was, perfect! Mettaton was being spitroasted by the duo of this pulsating cock and that huge hunk of sex toy! He got to work as fast as he could.

Down, down that lubricated pink toy his anus sunk, puckered veteran anal lips limply dragged along the shaft as more of the toy went into his tight rear. Then, up everything went once again. His impeccable human accurate anal passage squeezed and fought to shove the toy out as he slowly raised his succulent cheeks higher and higher. It felt far too heavenly when the many rims of the object passed over his enthralled prostate, burning mad from his libido gone wild with no release for his locked up cock.

Of course, just letting that dildo snake out of his ass was just one part of the show. As his ass rose higher and higher, Mettaton’s face moved lower and lower down the throbbing cock before him. How delighted he was to stare up and see the fat cocked twink groan and gasp as his cock slipped between his shiny pink lips.

That look of pure adoration stabbed Mettaton’s very soul. Normal showbiz was for chumps. Earning a fan’s heart and cock was the way to go. He could blow minds like no one else. This was his purpose! To be the ultimate entertainer draining every cock he could the way only a robot can!

And right to work the total slut fuckbot got milking his fan for all he was worth. Like a pendulum he went back and forth, face full of cock and ass nearly off of the toy right back to kissing the head with his ass down to the floor filled with silicone. It was an amazing feat of sexual acrobatics that had the audience cheering, the lucky boy melting, and Mettaton overheating from all the wild stimulus.

Sure enough, just a minute or two of sucking his fan’s cock like this was enough to get it to spasm. Oh, how much Mettaton loved that final surge, that final pulsating rush of blood that signaled the point of no return and a job well done! Of course, he couldn’t just let this delicious tribute to his fan’s adoration vanish down his throat. He needed to show the world. He needed a nice hot white memento for everyone to see that showed Mettaton owned this cock.

As the patron gasped and shivered from a peaking orgasm, Mettaton withdrew the throbbing rod from his mouth. His hands reached forward and milked that wonderful dick of its last bit of resistance while he smiled, tongue uncurled and waiting.

There he went. Fat globs of semen shot across Mettaton’s cheek, forehead, even his hair! Precious few landed on his hungry tongue or his open maw, but he didn’t care. The evidence for how much his fans loved him was all over his face. There wasn’t much more Mettaton could ask for. A proper cum tribute to signal his fan had loved him this much was all he needed.

“Have fun~?” Mettaton asked his twitching, gasping patron.

“O-oh god… “ he wheezed. “You’re… you’re so fucking hot, Mettaton”

Mettaton felt incredibly strange hearing those words. The reality of the situation hit him again. He’d… he’d really done it. He’d gotten another fan off. This whole night was going to be a fond memory he was going to revisit over and over again whenever he took to masturbation.

Mettaton felt his chastity cage dampen slightly. That final little bit of commemoration was all he needed to finally get off after all that dildo fucking. Mettaton professionalism escaped him for good. His legs crossed, his confident pose fell apart, his back arched, and his mouth parted in a huge O. Right there, in front of a huge crowd of people, Mettaton came hands free in a loud moaning orgasm with a titanic fake cock in his ass. He even grit his teeth and bounced on the huge dick in his ass just a bit more to milk the final strands of his limp cocked sissygasm out of him.

Mettaton looked on at the crowd with his cum covered face. They adored it. It was plain to see half of the audience either had their hands in their or someone else’s pants. Mettaton stood up and pried the suction cup dildo away from the floor.

The toy’s head reached close to his lips as he took back the object and ended his little show. However, some of the fans had other ideas. A small hoot and someone yelling “SUCK IT!” suddenly turned to the whole venue looking for a follow up to his little show, one that started with those lips showing just how fearless the slutty robot was.

Good idea. Mettaton gave the tip a kiss before recklessly parting his cheeks wide with the beastly sex toy. Yeah, there was no way there couldn’t be a round two.

As the crowd cheered again, Mettaton pulled the toy out for just a moment.

“Who’s next~?”

\--------

The entire club bounced and shook from the pounding music of the speaker system. Just about ever patron was busy dancing, flirting, or grinding with another customer as they lost themselves to the music. There was hardly anywhere for things to grow a bit more intimate. The only escape from the booming intense music blasting the rest of the building was the dingy bar bathroom. Instead, only the faint sound of robotic whirling and wet flesh being pumped could be heard.

“So, it’s your first time here, huh?” Mettaton asked the figure. “I don’t remember faces too well, but I don’t remember ever feeling a cock like this in my hands.

The nervous outline in the shade spoke up. “Yes ma’am, I’ve never-”

“I’m a man, honey.” Mettaton corrected.

“B-but what about…” The club patron pointed to Mettaton’s distended chest “Those?”

Where once a plain manly chest had sat on Mettaton’s figure, something big and bouncy now took its place. Mettaton was now the proud owner of giant jiggling breasts, packed with enough silicone and ultra hi tech gels to get as close to the real thing as possible. Packed in his tiny tight clubbing dress, Mettaton’s knockers looked far too tempting to ignore.

“Little upgrade I got.” Mettaton explained “Figured it help folks get off faster. Working for you?”

“They’re cool I guess.” The figure replied

“Would it help if you groped my fat fucking tits while I jerked you off?” Mettaton’s free hand grabbed the patron’s arm and aimed it towards his ample chest.

The patron was stunned. “I-I…”

“So flustered~ I love it when boys are like that.” teased Mettaton. “Almost there?”

It took a second for the club goer to respond with words and not moans. “I can hold out for longer if-”

“Don’t lie, you’re almost there.” Mettaton proclaimed.

There was no denying it. “O-ooh my god…”

“In my mouth or in the glass?” Mettaton asked.

Did he hear that right? “W-wha?”

“Cum in my mouth and it’s 5 bucks. Cum in the glass and it’s free.” Mettaton explained

“G-glass…” the close to climax patron muttered.

“Gotcha~” the robot giggled.

Mettaton’s free hand freed itself and let the patron fondle his breasts to his heart’s content. Now it reached for his open purse and rummaged through its contents, looking for something. A spare Martini glass Mettaton had snuck away from the club’s bar came out. Of course, Mettaton was no thief. He’d be returning it shortly, just not before downing at least this fat cock’s load of spunk in style.

The prep was taking a bit too long for the first timer. “Hurry I’m-”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry, hun. I know cocks.” Mettaton reassured.

The moment he’d been waiting for was ready. One hand jerked that fat shaft in that heavenly rhythmic motion only a machine could keep up. The other hand held the martini glass in a strange position. To the naked eye, it’d look like just a random pose, but Mettaton’s angling was the perfect position to ensure not a single drop of semen was wasted. He wanted everything, even that first unpredictable shot that seemed to jettison where the cock’s owner least expected.

Orgasm was so close. He could feel all those telltale signs of a cock right on the edge. What better way to get his first lovely patron of the night off than with a little style? Right as it happened, right as the point of no return hit and that load of spunk was ready to shoot, Mettaton let go.

“Cum for me~” He began. “Give it aaaaall up for me~”

The patron was destroyed. His dick shot white hot shot after shot of gooey white cum, right into Mettaton’s spare martini glass just to spare. Mettaton loved when they were noisy. Nothing like a grown man moaning so weakly from blowing his mind with the handjob of his life. That one little final taunt always seemed to get them spurting twice as much.

And there was his prize. An entire cumshot miraculous caught in the fragile glass ridge of that darling little cup. Mettaton placed the glass on the back of the toilet seat he’d been pumping the man’s cock on. His attention shifted back to the post-coitus cock he’d just turned bi curious.

“Lemme clean you up. Free of charge.” Mettaton insisted.

And down onto the shaft his whole face sunk, licking any wayward sweat and cum left in his cock clean. A complementary paint job from his neon pink lipstick finished off the treatment; a nice big “Property of Mettaton” for any other partners he had tonight.

“Th-thanks” the nervous club goer complimented.

“No prob, hun. Say, would you mind helping me out just a little before you head back out?” Mettaton asked.

“What do you want?” the man replied.

“Spin that ass around and let me get just a look. Don’t worry, no tricks. I’m not going to fuck it or anything.” Mettaton asked.

The patron compiled and gave Mettaton a look at his muscular ass. The robot cock slut couldn’t help but give a little purr at the sight. Oh, he just… he couldn’t resist…

Mettaton’s head fell against that ass and felt it first hand. One final parting gift was in order for a patron who’d gifted him such a good load of cum. The robot planted his lips on the man’s asshole and gave him a matching lipstick mark. A big, wet, loud “Mwah~!” from a sloppy kiss and a backhand across that naked ass signaled Mettaton had had his fill.

What an excellent customer. The fourth of the night and he had the biggest dick yet! Shame none of them looked like they were up to fuck him in the ass, he was starting to get a little stir crazy for something big and throbbing up his ass.

It’d been months since Mettaton had started his lewd performances. Now, he was too thirsty for one performance a night to satisfy him. If his home bar wasn’t scheduled to let him perform for the night, he’d simply go out clubbing and milk whatever loads he could out of horny party goers. This usually meant satisfying up to a dozen horny men a night, not counting at all the lovely spectators he got hard from his public exhibitions.

Mettaton took a moment to restabilize after his little encounter. His hands reached into his purse for his phone. He turned on his vibrators mobile phone app and set the device to max power, it seemed to be the only setting that got him going at all nowadays. The mini vibe strapped to his chastity cage took to shaking vibrating, causing his locked up cock to dew a little pre onto the closed toilet seat. With that started, he darted to check his messages. Plenty of dick pics and pleas for a hook up tonight. Looks like tomorrow’s entertainment was already lined up!

Mettaton stood up and decided it was time to head back into the fray of the club’s erotic insanity. A look in the mirror and everything seemed to be in shape! Well, except for the wayward cum clob on the bust of his dress, but he couldn’t deal with that.

The ditzy malware corrupted slut of a robot didn’t even realize he’d left his thong on the back end of the toilet seat. Just a simple bend over and his cock, balls, and ass would be freely exposed to all.

In his signature defiant catwalk, Mettaton trotted out of the bathroom, purse around one arm, cum glass in the other. Just about every man’s eye in range with the smallest hint of bicuriosity turned his way to the pink robot spectacle. Mettaton felt the attention and loved every second of it. He proudly trotted over to a bar stool and took a seat to enjoy his little reward in piece. He let his ass hang out in an attempt to show off his thong, unknowingly giving ever patron a look at his whorish asshole.

Finally, it was time to enjoy his treat. The glass of still warm spunk was raised to his lips. His mouth parted. A long, noisy, purposeful slurp rang out. No one could really hear it in the club given the volume of the music, but all that mattered was Mettaton hear it. He was a good cum guzzling little whore and he wanted to drive his horny circuits wild with all that greedy noise. In little time at all, the salty white prize was coating his mouth.

His little moment to himself wasn’t very long lived. Someone had mustered up the courage to speak with him and sat down the next bar seat over.

“Hi, I uh…” the man began. “I was wondering if I could buy you a-”

“You want to fuck?” Mettaton blurted out.

The stranger was stunned “Um…”

“The correct answers yes, darling. Get to it.” Mettaton instructed, cupping his ass cheeks with both hands.

“Right here?” the man asked.

“I don’t give a fuck, I need a cock in my ass right now. It’s hot as fuck doing it in public too, if you’ve never tried it.” Mettaton whined.

“But aren’t they going to throw you out?” the worried stranger continued

“If the bar throws me out, I don’t give a shit. It’s only 2am, night’s still young. If they don’t, I get to be a whore in front of all these people.” explained the sex bot. “So, are we done here? Or are you going to bend me over this bar counter and breed my bimbo body like a good boy~?”

Finally Mettaton’s mantra of complete unapologetic sluttiness had set in. The lucky stranger got to his feet and was behind the robot in seconds. A hand reached forward to grope Mettaton’s slutty titties as his other got his erect cock lubed up and in position to fuck Mettaton’s naked ass.

“Urgh, finallyyyy~!” Mettaton groaned as he felt the firm familiar heat of an erect dick shove itself inside of him. His bitchy, pouty, queeny face melted away to an ecstatic bliss. God, cock felt so good! Getting fucked was just about the best feeling he knew. But oh, it was even better than that. He was getting fucked on the outskirts of a crowd of horny young adults Anyone could see him. Anyone could know what he and his partner for the moment were doing. And anyone could hop in line and let Mettaton claim them with his unrivaled skills as a cock sleeve.

Sure there were gasps of shock behind him on occasion, but that humiliation of being a pervert in public only kept him going. The bar employees seemed happy to ignore him for now. Bless their hearts. He’d try and lick off any wayward spurts his partners made tonight getting bent over and sodomized in public. He’d just have to remember to lick up any cum on his seat from any handsfree anal sissygasms he had from all the riotous assfucking tonight. Soon people were crowded around him, a line even forming behind the stud fucking his ass raw right now. Mettaton gladly reached his idle hands out to the side and tended to the other cocks in need around him. His drink needed a refill anyway.

This is where he wanted to be. Out here for everyone to admire, watch, and love. He wanted the whole world to love him. And he certainly wanted to feel the world’s hot white love inside every hole he had.


End file.
